1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus, method, and computer program for generating cartoon content and a method of displaying the cartoon content, and more particularly, to an apparatus, method, and computer program for generating cartoon content to direct an effect included in a cut (or panel) within a directing section designated by a user, and a method of displaying the cartoon content to direct an effect during a designated directing section in correspondence with an input user event.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cartoon is a picture, or group of pictures, intended to satirize or criticize life or society by exaggerating or omitting the features of an object and using humor, caricature, social commentary, etc. Cartoons may be classified into one or more various types, e.g., romance cartoons, martial arts cartoons, action cartoons, comic cartoons, sports cartoons, science fiction (SF) cartoons, etc., according to the content thereof. A cartoon may show complex human attitudes using a visual system of pictures (images) and characters (text), and is thus more effective to attract the attention of readers than a general book containing only characters.
Recently, with advancements in communication technology, cartoons have been provided not only through comic books, but also via the Internet or the like.